


pennywise is one thicc bih

by queencrack (queencrank)



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Other, i hate myself for writing more of this shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:05:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12644874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queencrank/pseuds/queencrack
Summary: lemme see that clussy





	pennywise is one thicc bih

**Author's Note:**

> back at it again at krispy creme

You were just mindin your own diddly darn business in the got damn sewers when you stumbled upon that fuckin clown Pussywise doin its fuckin dancing clown act.

You watched the clown kick out its legs in a graceful arc as it aggressively punched his arms down at its hot ass clussy. It was so sexy you straight up started jacking off right there in the crusty ass sewers.

Pussywise heard you jacking it and stopped dancing and like full on sprinted at you.

’What the fuckity fuck you doin’ you fuckin bih,’ It asked and you was like:

’Um, what does it look like?’

’Oh ok,’ Pussywise looks you up and down then starts doing that dance again.

‘Fucc ya lemme see that sewer clussy.’ Pussywise whipped off his crusty ass clown pants right there and you nutted so fuckin hard.

H*ck ya that’s a good clussy.


End file.
